Legacies Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to the ChroniclesSeries Wiki The Chronicles Series is a series of video games created by Lizzy Li Describe your topic In the Chronicles Series, there are six games. All games exist in the same universe, but in different time periods. All of these were created by Lizzy Li at the age of fifteen. The first game created was Star Strike Chronicles, who's main story has been finished as of July 28, 2013. Currently, the creator has been working on the second one, called Kingdom Crusade Chronicles. The order of the Chronicles games created, not chronologically, is: Star Strike, Kingdom Crusade, Legion of Fate, Spirits Arise Legacies, and Scattered Talismans. Star Strike Chronicles The latest game and first game created. Under this heading, are links that lead to main pages. Main Characters/Party Members ' ''Female Lead''- Skye Hikari Other Female Party Members- 'Aurora Candor' Spark Knight Luna Zedler Stream Tennant ''' '''Male Lead- Zephyr Lumiere Other Male Party Members- Shadow Hikari '' Leaf Underwood'' ' ''Blaze Stryker '' Glacieus Thorn' ''Important Pages- ' *'Star Strike Chronicles ' *'Skye's Backstory ' *'Star Strike ' *'Agent Groups' *'' Risen ' *'Hosts ' *'Chernabog ' *'True Themes in SSC ' '''Other Named Agent Groups- ' *'Wings of Order ' *'Trinity Trio Triple Strike' *'Triple Strike ' *'Dawn Brigade ' 'Pages for More Info- ''' *Agent ' *'Medic ' *'Townspeople '' *''' Astrid's Sword List of Attacks and Weapons' *'List of Attacks and Weapons ' *'Music Themes List ' *'Star Strike Chronicles Battle Quotes ' *'Star Strike Chronicles Victory Quotes ' *'Original Creation and Development ' *'SSC Scenarios' *'SSC Additonal Scenarios ' *'SSC Pair Up Scenarios ' *'SSC Side Quests' *'What Makes SSC Dark and Sad ' '''Upcoming Pages- Lumiere Inc Families Tandy and Suzie Eila Celia Thorn Catria Furies ' Anyone can read the screenplay for the game. Here is the link below. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DN77LXeWOvUa4MBzYRVMslOs4VEkMNWeczXTQWzBhjI/edit?usp=drive_web Featured Article '' ' '"The hardest person to know, is yourself." '' Skye Hikari, is the Female Lead of Star Strike Chronicles. Although she appears distant, serious, and unfriendly, she bears a hard burden on her shoulders and is very mysterious. Even those closest to her know little about her, and she often keeps to herself. The reason behind her actions and mysterious agenda has yet to be revealed in Part II of the game. Nonetheless, she still cares deeply for her friends and everyone in general and will stop at nothing to sacrifice herself for them. She's a powerful force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and has deadly, monstrous strength, skill, speed, and stamina that helps out her teammates. Skye is the youngest member of Star Strike, but has been an Agent for the longest, at the age of 11. The reason behind her early entrance as an Agent is linked to her personality and fighting talents. (more...) DSCN8448 zpsae037e29.jpg DSCN8465 zpsf4baa483.jpg DSCN8467 zps1bac1b40.jpg SeriousSkye zps1cbe9afb.jpg DSCN8505_zpsbec8f4b8.jpg|An injured Skye DSCN8506_zpsc0d513c5.jpg DSCN8516_zpsffa75517.jpg DSCN8515_zps1dd91a8f.jpg|Panda giving a sleeping Skye a blanket DSCN8507_zps53a76859.jpg DSCN8508 zps3c73f75b.jpg DSCN8457 zpsde24ef48.jpg DSCN8459 zps9f78162e.jpg Fandoms Attention all fans of the Chronicles Series! There will be fandoms coming out soon! Couple pairings, fanart, fanfictions, etc. Here, it's your time to shine! If you want to, write a fanfic of anything related to the Chronicles series and e-mail it to sparklypeace6095@gmail.com. For fanfics, make sure to include title, genre, short description, etc! If you want it to be online, the fanfic will turn into a page on here! Fanfics are HUGE in a franchise, and they could be anything as long as they were in a document. A song fic, short story, long story, made up event, poem, etc. Anything as long as it has some elements of the stories in it, it's a fanfic! Keep in mind that since this is written by the fans, it could be anything and characters could be the exact opposite of themselves! Fanfics so far: (These are not ALL of them, just a number of them.) 1000 Words- A Zephkye Fanfic. Written by awesomepossum1479 (Song fic) Listen To Your Heart, Skye Hikari- A songfic by awesomepossum1479 (Zephkye) Every Time We Touch- A songfic by awesomepossum 1479 (Zephkye) The Question- A Zephkye Fanfic by natsumichan78 (Slight Shadora and Lefark.) Light Em Up- A Tribute to Skye Hikari Song Fic by bbninjaunicorn Remembrance- Aurora and Skye's Friendship Fanfic written by bbninjaunicorn Childhood Trio- A Spark, Leaf, and Aurora Friendship Fanfic written by jadeuchiha3345 Star Strike Goes Grocery Shopping- A Comedy Fanfic written by BazingaBatman189 'Notable Features in Chronicles' Fanfiction- ' *Most of them take place AFTER SSC or in a completely different universe, but with the same characters *Song Fics are fairly common *Zephkye is a popular choice *It was stated by some that they would like to make a fanfic where Star Strike is put into a High School Setting *In a lot of them, Skye loses her distant nature, and is more like her old self and Part II self. In Zephkye, Zephyr is often featured as a more romantic character. Shadow isn't as dense as he's supposed to be, Aurora doesn't really have a temper, etc. The darkness is almost completely taken away. *Later in the year, some have stated that they would like to put the characters in a medieval setting *Short-stories are popular, or even one-shots. '''Shippings- '''In fandoms, romantic pairings are HUGE. Below is a link to the list of shippings in the fandom, at least the more main ones. And again, crack pairings aren't exactly allowed in this, so the list of shippings are just ones that are that person's most popular ships. If we did shippings for EVERYONE and every possible pairing that would be chaos. Oh, and Incest is NOT allowed. So any pairings with Zephyr and Luna would be banned because they are cousins and that is incest. And no Shadow and Skye either, because that is frowned upon in society and in the world... Anyway, have fun with the pairings and shipping whoever you want to ship. List of Shippings Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse